El espía de los sueños
by Dannalee
Summary: Un día de insomnio, Isaka es capaz de entrar en el sueño de otras personas, ¿Qué sorpresas se dará?
1. Chapter 1

**El espía de los sueños.**

Sueño número uno

- Asahina, ya te dije que esa cosa de la meditación es inútil.

- Ya le dije que es para relajarme, tengo suficiente estrés con mi trabajo y cuidar de un niño de más de treinta años. - Contestó Asahina en posición de loto.

- ¡Hmph! Haz lo que quieras, solo no olvides planchar mi camisa. - Isaka se fue a su habitación gruñiendo.

"También tengo una vida", el secretario perdió la concentración ante tan la petición fuera de lugar, ya casi era media noche. Pasaron tres horas y la casa estaba a oscuras, a lo lejos se podía escuchar los pequeños ronquidos de Asahina.

"Diablos, me retracto con lo de la meditación", Isaka no había logrado dormir. "A ver...", se fue de puntillas hacia la sala y pudo ver a su compañero dormir plácidamente, tomó el libro que había a su lado y se puso a leerlo.

"Siga el orden correspondiente de las técnicas, de lo contrario podrían haber resultados indeseados", se fue directo al final, "Mientras más avanzado, más efectivo", pensó. Siguió los pasos correctamente y se sintió caer sobre el suelo, luego abrió los ojos. "¡Rayos! ¡Estúpido libro, aún sigo despierto"

- ¡Oye! ¡Levántate y hazme dormir! - Bociferaba mientras se acercaba a su secretario. "¡!" a un lado pudo observar su propio cuerpo inerte, "¡¿Estoy muerto?!", le aterrorizaba la idea y toneladas de pensamientos vinieron a su mente. Intentaba tocar el libro pero simplemente no podía tocar nada físico; cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y aceptar irse al más allá notó una nube encima de Asahina.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es..?", la rozó apenas con la punta de sus dedos y cayó dentro de ella. "¡¿Dónde estoy?!", estaba completamente rodeado de niños (unos veinte), y estos voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

- ¡Mami! - Dijeron al unísono mirando a Isaka. "Mierda", aún se preguntaba si lo que soñaba era real y se auto abofeteó un par de veces.

- Mami, papá dice que la violencia es mala.

- ¿Papá? - Ni bien formuló esa pregunta Asahina apareció con dos bebés en brazos.

- Es hora de darles de comer. - Dijo todo serio como siempre entregándole a ambos pequeños.

- ¡Tú..! ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! ¡¿Y quiénes son todos estos niños?!

- Nuestros hijos.

- ¡¿Nuestros?!

- Sí, me prometiste treinta, solo nos faltan ocho. Oh, ya están por venir tres más. - Dijo señalando el vientre de Isaka, que se sorprendió al verse con una panza de 8 meses de embarazo.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Esto debe ser un..! Un momento... ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué cosa es qué?

- ¡Un sueño! Estoy metido en tu sueño.

- No me diga que... leyó mi libro, ¿Acaso no dijo que era inútil? - Él tan racional como siempre, hasta en sueños.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa por dejarlo a la mano!

- Definitivamente usted es peor que un niño... Espere, creo que ya va a nacer. - Miraba el cuerpo de su jefe haciendo contracciones.

- ¡Noo! ¡No me hagas dar a luz, enfermo! - Se fue corriendo y chocó con alguien.

- ¿Eh? - Ambos sorpredidos, el Isaka real se encontró con el Isaka del sueño de su pareja. Hicieron movimientos como para cercionarse de que no era un espejo lo que veían.

- ¡Me engañaste! - El Isaka del sueño sacudía a Asahina señalando el vientre del real.

- Mami, papi, no peleen - Todos decían en coro.

"Demente", Isaka corrió y sin darse cuenta cayó en un hoyo, esa fue su salida del sueño de Asahina. Desesperado fue y se aferró a su cuerpo con la esperanza de regresar en sí, fue inútil; suspiró le dió un fuerte beso a su compañero y se fue a la venta con intenciones de suicidarse (?) , no vagaría por el mundo por los siglos de los siglos. Ni bien salió al balcón obesrvó infinidad de nubes.

- Esto puede ser divertido... - Se fue de un brinco saltando de nube en nube - Oh, esa es la casa de Kirishima-san, iré a hacer una pequeña inspección...

Se metió por la ventana y pudo sentir cuatro nubes, le pareció raro ya que tenía entendido que él vivía solo con su hija, husmeó cuarto por cuarto y en la habitación de huéspedes casi le da un infarto. "¡¿Qué hace Yokozawa aquí?!", el oso de Marukawa dormía abrazado de Sorata, pero claro, había puesto una barricada de muebles y artefactos en la puerta para que Kirishima no lo asaltase.

- Jajaja - No pudo contener su risa, ver al más serio de la empresa así, simplemente era increíble. Pero el ruído que hizo alertó al gato y al oso.

- Hng... vete de... una maldita...vez... - Hablaba entre sueños Yokozawa.

- Miau...miau... - Sorata también tenía el hábito de su dueño.

"¡Voy a divertirme muchísimo esta noche!", pensó Isaka antes de saltar en la nube de Yokozawa, y no estaba equivocado, sería una noche muy divetida y tendría de todo un poco.


	2. SUEÑOS DEL DOS AL CINCO

SUEÑOS DEL DOS AL CUATRO

Isaka tocó al suelo y se encontró en la oficina de ventas.

- **¡Traeme los resultados de una vez! Y tú, ¡¿Hasta que hora tengo que esperarte?!** - Bociferaba Yokozawa dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

_"¿Qué idiota sueña con el trabajo..?"_, está bien que el tipo fuera serio, pero eso ya era irse al extremo.

- **Uff, son todos unos inútiles...** - Yokozawa se sentó en su escritorio exhalando para tratar de calmarse.

- **Se-Señor presidente... aquí tiene** - Henmi entregó tembloroso unos papeles a Yokozawa, que los recibió inexpresivamente.

_" ¡¿Ah?! ¡El único presidente de la compañía soy yo!"_, Isaka no aguantó y se dirigió a él (Aún sabiendo que era un sueño).

- **Yokozawa, saca los pies de mi escri-**

- Oh, ahí estás - Lo interrumpió y le arrojó un saco - Dale de comer al perro.

- **¡¿Qué?!**

- ¡Ahora! - Lanzó la mirada más furiosa que pudo rodeado de un aura infernal.

- **¡Enseguida!** - _"Esto... Solo es un sueño después de todo"_, caminó por los pasillos y en una de las puertas había un hueso dibujado, asumió que era ahí y entró.

- **¡¿O-O-Onodera?!** - Se asustó al ver a un Ritsu canino, pero aún más al pensar que eso reflejaba lo que Yokozawa pensaba con respecto al castaño. _"Debo hacer evaluaciones psicológicas a mis empleados..."_, Isaka se fue a explorar por ahí un rato más, todo era como en la realidad, a lo lejos vió como Yokozawa se alejaba y lo siguió.

- **Hiyo, estoy en casa. ¿Hiyo? **- Isaka observaba escondido detrás de una de las puertas cuando chocó con alguien.

- **Shh, no me arruines el plan. **- Le susurró Kirishima tapándole la boca

- **¿Hm?**

- Se cree muy listo y puso pastillas de dormir en mi almuerzo, por eso mandé a Hiyo a casa de mis padres.

- **Oh, ya veo... **- Cuando Kirishima estuvo a punto de ejecutar exitosamente su plan, Yokozawa reaccionó y solo dijo una sola palabra.

- **Duérmete** - Y el mayor cayó al suelo como la bella durmiente.

- **¡¿Qué fue eso?!**

- Es mi sueño, puedo hacer que pase y suceda lo que yo quiera, así que, ¡Largo! - Apareció un cañón de la nada e hizo salir volando a Isaka, impactó con otra nube.

_"Hm, qué...suave..."_, una colina de lana amortiguó su caída. A lo lejos vislumbró dos siluetas, _"¿Quiénes son..? No puedo ver bien..."._ Y ahí estaban, Hiyori y otro niño con orejas de gato corriendo tomados de la mano.

- **Sora-chan, vayamos por allá **- Se mostraba muy sonriente la niña y ambos se perdieron entre el paisaje. _"¿?"_, Isaka se quedó anonadado.

- **Nada interesante por acá así que... **- Se adentró en los hilos y logró salir. Recorrió el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Hiyori, _"Nah, es solo una niña, me voy directo al pez gordo".  
_  
- **Onii... palomitas de...maíz... **- _"Otra que habla dormida, seguro Yokozawa y su gato se lo pasaron"_, cerró la puerta despacio y prácticamente corrió sin saber a dónde iba en busca del cuarto del dueño de casa, le daba miedo la oscuridad.

- **Ahí estás...** - Dió un gran salto desde la puerta hacia la nube por el miedo, cuando al fin estuvo dentro pudo ver decenas de velas aromáticas de colores encendidas. Caminó todo curioso hacia un lugar con gran concentración de luces y...

- **Hng... ¡Ah! Ve... más...despacio**. - Era la voz de Yokozawa que se escuchaba agitada.

- **No, yo sé que a ti esto te fascina **- _"Bueno... No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que pasa"_, pensó Isaka echándose aire con ambas manos y forzandose a irse, irónicamente se acercó más, su curiosidad lo dominaba. Al fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para contemplar a ambos tipos haciendo "eso" sumergidos en agua. _"Por dios...Oh por dios...",_ se quedó un buen rato como espectador mordiéndose las uñas hasta que Yokozawa lo vió y palideció.

- **¡Waaah! ¡Imbécil! ¡Dijiste que estabamos a solas!** - Tomó una toalla y salió corriendo del agua.

- **Pero qué... Isaka arruina momentos.** - Se podía notar un gran enfado en Kirishima, todas las velas se apagaron en simultáneo.

- **¡Será mejor que corras!**- Le dijo Yokozawa a Isaka mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar. Ambos estaban en una carrera olímpica contra Kirishima, no sabían aún a cuál de los dos quería, si a Yokozawa para continuar con su faena, o a Isaka para vengarse. Inesperadamente sintieron una corriente de aire empujando a ambos con potencia, cosa que hizo que Isaka fuera directo a la puerta de entrada de la casa, saliendo del sueño.

- **Diablos, estaba en reversa **- Kirishima tenía una potente aspiradora en su manos, le había hecho un hoyo en forma de Isaka a su nube al usarla con tal potencia. - **Listo** - Comenzó a aspirar.

- **¡¿EH?!** - Isaka comenzó a ser jalado hacia atrás y se aferró a lo que tuviera cerca, y esto eran las nubes, lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad. _"Mierda, ¡Me quiere a mí!"_, jaló la nube del gato pero lo único que pudo sacar fue una bola de hilo, tomó la siguiente y salió Yokozawa.

- **¡¿Qué diablos?!** - Exclamó el oso de Marukawa, Isaka lo sujetaba de los tobillos y Yokozawa a su vez se sujetaba de su nube; la fuerza del aire ganó y fueron jalados.

- **¡Agárrate de la nube!** - Ambos hicieron eso pero lo único que pudieron traer consigo antes de ser aspirados hacia el sueño de Kirishima fue una tonelada de palomitas de maíz.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro en el sueño de Kirishima: Isaka, Yokozawa 1, Yokozawa 2 y el dueño obviamente.

- **¿HM? ¿Dos Yokozawa? ¡Genial! Estás perdonado.** - Isaka recibió palmaditas de aprobación en el hombro de parte de Kirishima. - **Ahora, si me disculpas...  
**  
- **¡NOOOO!**- Gritaron los gemelos Yokozawa siendo jalados por Kirishima hacia la bañera de hace un rato. 

Pregunta: ¿Lemon o no?


	3. DESARROLLO DEL SUEÑO NÚMERO CUATRO

Hola a todos , al fin me atacó la inspiración para continuar este fic, espero que les guste y gracias a los lectores por seguir esta historia ^^ y a pedido de los que dejaron sus 'motivadores' comentarios, lemon. :3

**DESARROLLO DEL SUEÑO NÚMERO CUATRO**

- **¡Suéltame pervertido! **– Gritaron los dos Yokozawa en coro mientras eran arrastrados, de nada sirvió porque Kirishima los tumbó sobre una cama que había sido la transformación de la bañera, mientras el seme se sacaba la remera el verdadero Yokozawa se levantó para huir a lo que el castaño lo atrapó rápidamente porque Isaka le había obstruido el camino sin querer. Lo trajo de regreso a la cama cuando vieron al otro oso gruñón durmiendo profundamente.

_"Al menos no será tan humillante como creí"  
_  
- **Maldición, te quedaste dormido. Disculpa Isaka, ¿me dice qué hora es? **– Isaka vió la hora en su reloj de pulsera y contestó que eran las 11:30 pm –** Era de suponer.**

- **¿Hm? Cómo es eso de "Era de suponer" **- Preguntó Yokozawa sin entender.

- **Es que a las 11:30 es cuando te quedas profundamente dormido, y bueno, ¿Últimamente no te has levantado sintiendo dolor en la espalda?**

- Te…voy a… ¡Matar! - El asunto era que todas las noches Kirishima iba a la habitación de Yokozawa y se aprovechaba del bello durmiente, claro que este último no sabía que la puerta se abría jalando o empujando provocando que su barricada no sirviera de nada.

- **Si, mátame, pero de placer.** – Respondió con una sonrisa típica antes de recostarlo lentamente.

Yokozawa como siempre luchó por no ser tomado de esa forma, sin embargo su piel se negaba a repudiar tal sensación, las manos de Kirishima abrazaron suavemente su cintura para ir subiendo juntas dejando así al descubierto la piel de Yokozawa que por alguna razón lucía más apetecible que nunca. Los constantes besos y caricias hicieron que la piel blanca del menor se tornara carmín, Kirishima se hizo camino hasta uno de los pezones que yacía erecto para acariciarlo y lamerlo generando que se pusieran más duros.

- **¡Suéltame!**

- ¿Cuántas veces has dicho eso? Sabes que te gusta y además siempre llegamos hasta el final.  
  
_"Donde entran dos entran tres, ¿verdad?"_, pensó Isaka, _"Quedarme de espectador no me hará daño ni los interrumpirá"  
_  
La respiración de ambos se aceleraba y eso les impedía parar, Kirishima continuó hasta su vientre, el cual recorrió sin cesar se detuvo en su ombligo, su virilidad se encontraba muy cerca, su humedad era perceptible.

- **¿No vas a decir algo? Si no se me van las ganas** – Dijo Kirishima

- **¡N-No! ¡¿Qué tendría que decir en un momento así?!**

- No sé… Algo así como "Cómeme"

- ¡Ni con un demonio!  
  
La pregunta solo había funcionado como distractora pues Yokozawa no vio el momento en el que fue despojado de sus pantalones dejando ver a través de sus bóxers su miembro excitado, Kirishimo lo acariciaba por encima de la tela, acariciando y presionando un poco para sacarle gemidos de la boca. Inmediatamente Yokozawa se llevó la mano a la boca, no quería que lo escucharan así y mucho menos despertar a su gemelo que andaba recostado a su lado. Kirishima al ver humedecida la prenda sacó la hombría por un lado de la ropa interior y acercó su boca.

- **¡No hagas es- Ngh!**

_"Esto es oro"_, Isaka comía por los nervios las palomitas de maíz que había traído consigo.

Kirishima lamía, subía y bajaba haciendo sonidos cada vez que lo retiraba de su boca, luego trabajó en la punta mientras Yokozawa apretaba con una mano la sábana y con la otra impedía que sonidos vergonzosos salieran de sus labios, solo jadeaba. Kirishima lo quería todo o nada, así que succionó con más fuerza esta vez logrando que un leve gemido se escapara por los labios y dedos del pelinegro, Yokozawa al darse cuenta de esto se alejó, no quería ser el único que fuese tocado.

- **Esto no…. Es para nada recíproco.**

- ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Qué tal si me devuelves el favor? – Kirishima se levantó y se puso de rodillas al lado de él.  
_  
"No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes",_ Yokozawa tampoco sentía vergüenza en hacer algo así, había olvidado por completo la presencia de los otros. Y tal y como había dicho Kirishima, le devolvió el favor, a diferencia de la última vez que se lo había hecho ahora Kirishima estaba más caliente y duro, se propuso hacerlo llegar, para ello evitó recordar "métodos" o algo, dejarse llevar era lo mejor. Yokozawa se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado permitiendo que Kirishima le acariciase el pecho y con la otra mano libre no dejara de excitar su miembro. Oficialmente ya no había vuelta atrás con tal entrega.

- **Suficiente **– Dijo Kirishima tomando aire a lo que Yokozawa reaccionó extrañado – **Date vuelta.**

_"Aquí viene la acción",_ Isaka alzó ambas manos diciendo Banzai

Yokozawa dudosamente obedeció y dio vuelta apoyándose sobre sus codos, en otras palabras, quedando en cuatro para ser acariciado por la parte trasera poco antes de ser desvestido completamente. El mayor se puso encima aún sin intención de entrar dentro de él, le dio besos en la nuca y por el cuello, saboreando su piel.

- **Te amo - Le susurró al oído.**

- ¡No digas…esas cosas ahora!

- ¿Qué hay de malo? – Kirishima no quería que Yokozawa perdiera solo su dominio físico, sino también el emocional. – **No tengas miedo de lo que pueda salir de tus labios, después de todo, sabes que me amas** – Esa frase le erizó la piel al menor, iba a decir algo pero otro sonido salió de su boca.

- **¡AH!** – Kishima había empezado a explorar su interior.

- **Relájate, esto es solo para prepararte. **

Sonidos eróticos llenaron la habitación, Yokozawa apretaba más fuertemente las sábanas y Kirishima se ocupaba de dilatar su entrada.

_"Cuando llegue a casa, Kauru va a tener trabajo que hacer"_, Isaka estaba llenándose de ideas y de palomitas de maíz.

Cuando finalmente Yokozawa estuvo listo para lo que venía, Kirishima paró y acercó su cintura a la de él. Introdujo su virilidad lentamente para ir escuchando a Yokozawa.

- **¿Qué pasa? Trata de relajarte, estás estrecho de nuevo.**

- ¡N-No! – La razón era que la cordura había regresado a él, además tenía muy cerca de él a su otro yo.

- **Si te apena verlo, solo cierra los ojos.  
**  
Así el ritmo de las embestidas fue haciéndose un poco más rápido y profundo cada vez, el lugar que hace un rato rechazaba a Kirishima ahora lo abrazaba completamente, apretándose cada vez que este sacaba su miembro como una invitación a que continúe.

- **¡Ah! Ngh… Aah… **- Yokozawa ante la intensidad del vaivén dio rienda suelta a su libido, Kirishima le selló los labios con un beso, por el momento no quería despertar al otro Yokozawa. No aguantaron más esa sensación de estar a punto de llegar y se dispusieron a hacer rápido, Kirishima tomó con fuerza las caderas de su amante y lo atrajo hacia sí con más pasión que nunca, por otro lado Yokozawa solo trataba de manejar sus gemidos que una vez más se hacían más sonoros, tampoco podía taparse la boca porque ambos brazos andaban apoyados para no caer por las embestidas.

- **¿Hm? Pero qué…** - El otro Yokozawa había despertado por los ruidos y, qué bonito panorama el que tenía, verse a sí mismo de esa forma. Trató de hacerse el dormido de nuevo pero fue muy tarde, Kirishima ya lo había visto reaccionar.

- **Cambio de planes **– Dijo el mayor deteniendo el proceso por completo, esa noche debía durar hasta el final. - **¿Dónde entran dos entras tres, no? **– Dijo sonrientemente mirando a ambos Yokozawa.  
_  
"Eso es justo lo que pensaba. ¡A por todo!"_, se dijo Isaka.

Hasta aquí no más, siempre dudo acerca de cómo me salen los lemon ._. , me dicen que tal les apreció abajo. La conti si será lo que piensan a.a . Nos vemos luego, cuidense y tengan un buen día


End file.
